bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nakao Shuji
|epithet = |birthday= October 31st |age= |gender= Male |height= 266 cm (8'8½") |weight= 266 kg |hair = Navy Blue |eye = Silver |status = Alive |quirk = Parasite |occupation = Villain |affiliation = Pantheon |debut = |debutanime = |image gallery= Yes |voice = Naoya Uchida |eng voice = Crispin Freeman }} Nakao Shuji, known as Von Augur and feared as throughout the world as the Seed Of Evil is a notoriously dangerous Villain who actively seeks chaos and destruction on a whim for the simple fact of "Fun", However his true motives are destroy the Era of Heroes obliterating every last Hero to the point of erase the term "Hero" from the pages of History completely which in the process will demoralize any thought of becoming one subsequently destroying "peace" and establish a world utterly and completely ruled by Villains. Appearance Shuji is a man of exemplary looks and nobility he is lean yet well-built, handsome man with navy blue slicked backed hair, His eyes are an unusualy exotic colouring: silver irides, no pupils and black sclerae. He holds a unique skin tone being a pale skin tone, yet tanned complexion, that results in his skin pigment appearing as a biolumessent pale golden bronze color which makes him appear almost as if his skin is glowing. He possesses a long Blue beard, distinctly kept in a braid, as well as a mustache. He is noted on numerous occasions to hold an air of "casual elegance". He is typically seen wearing a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt of varying colors, usually red, blue, or Black, however on occasions he is known to wear a red robe with blue edging, an blue and black sash around his waist, under this he wears a high-colored red full body suit. When wearing his villain outfit, he wears a full body suit of midnight black armor, with the areas along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs being the most Protected, The suit holds three black stripe like patches on both sides of his ribs and tribal like tattoo’s darting across his upper torso, upper arms and hands, pulsing in a vector like pattern ending with circular dots in light blue color, which gives him an almost godly look. His face is covered by a midnight black color mask with sharp, sharing it's faded black-red coloration, unblinking and searching, upon his head is a cylindrical crown, a bright gold with black inlay beneath the pattern with fanned wings held in place by twin red orbs, darting out as fire and pointed horn at the center of the head piece. He is dressed in a very luxurious manner similar to how the aincent gods dressed to emphasize his "godliness", he wears loose, black pants that’s are gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consisted of black calf-high boots, also reminiscent of Chinese influence, and around his waist there is a flowing red belt, holding up a black furred waist cloth. He wears gold bracelets on both his arms, legs, forearms and around his throat are two golden chokers, one just below the chin, the other around the base of his neck, a earring on his left ear that is connected to a chain of cords that are braided and connected to his upper pectoral muscle, and two little gold rings around his bigger and middle toes, he also has on a necklace made up of ornate prayer like-bead, six beads in total around the length of his neck. Personality Shuji while dressed as Von Augur is often considered an odd and eery creature by his colleagues and a majority of the world, as for a master of war and an incredibly intelligent person, he tends to act on an odd accord of his own, combining his fascination of the concept of Disaster with his skills and strengths in disposing of enemies most who meet or see him consider him to be nothing but a Mindless killing machine, when that is in fact not the truth of the matter, As it is not well known that Shuji is a master of assassinations, making almost all of his executions look as if they were caused by natural disasters, meaning accidents so that no-one would expect a thing, proving the tactical side of himself, Thus he is able to prevent any incrimination or presumption of involvement of of thoese he seems to important for center stage early on, allowing them to remain under the radar. He is also shown to be highly cunning and very devious, as he was able to inspire many powerful and influential people to Loyally follow him out of fear or free will with a few well placed words and actions. He also possessed a dry, cynical sense of humor, usually laughing at others, but also capable of laughing at himself and could not care less about what happened to anyone else as long as he gets what he wanted, and is never concerned with the consequences of his actions as he finds them beneath himself. When I’m his civilian attire Shuji is seeminly relativly nice person who at first glance seems rarely if ever gets angry at another person as to him a person who treats people badly isn't worth acknowledging nor are they worth the effort to get upset about. He is the type of person people are just drawn too and is always the first one to help or entertain someone and due to his natural charms, charisma, confidence and wisdom his peers usually tend to look too him for guidance. This however is a mask to hide his real sadistic, crule and manipulative personality he is still noted for his great intellegence and his sharp analystic and exceptional intellectual stratigic mind, adding with his sharp mind is his cunning way of doing things ,while one wouldn't find it hard to believe due to his impresively crafted mask, he is very cunning as he has been noted on numerous occasions to have tricked, Manipulate and on rare occasions control others through the use of well placed words and gestures which pays homeage to his silk and sharp political tongue. While his mask portrays him as a person who has a great deal of care for his friends and love ones who he is willing to go through anything for them, the truth is that usually he is highly indifferent to the needs or plights of others, often only focusing on himself and his desires. As he is self-centered, he rarely stops to consider the feelings of others or even the pain he puts people through proof of this is when he manipulated a new villain into attacking the city alone to retireve something he left behind knowing full well that that there was a hero meeting going on which resulted in the young villains imprisonment and later murder, when he heard the news the only thing he had to say that the young man was a "weak ussless idiot" and indifferently went back to work shortly after the news. Overall Abilities Abnormal Superhuman Strength:Even without the use of his Quirk Shuji already possess abnormal physical strength being capable of reducing structures of numerous strength and size to nothing but rubble with a single swing of his fist, this is all thanks to the numerous of enchantments done to his body which allows him to surpass what is easily known as the peak of strength even braking the barrier of the superhuman peak. When combined with his Quirk it is vastly rumored in the underbelly of the Vilian society that he is able to even match the Colossal Strength of Superman Himself although this is highly debated. Abnormal Speed: Shuji’s speed while not nearly as fast as other whom posses superhuman speed biased or altering Quirks, is still considered to be abnormal being able to completely and constantly move and evade numerous attacks and situations within a split second. Godly Reflex and Senses: Arguably Shuji’s greatest physical skill aside from his Intellegence is his Senses and Reflexes, Due to the numerous of excitements he subjected his body to Shuji found a way to develop his Bodies natural senses and reflexes to an almost godly level, this was done in order to counter his lack of physical speed. His reflex is so great that when faced with an opponent that he is incapable of matching in terms of speed his body would naturally and automatically react to counter any attacks before his mind and conscious is able to register the movement of his own muscles, adding in his senses that are sharp to the point of being able to hear the heartbeat of another person two block away as well as physically see them and smell them without having to strain himself, the downside to this is however due to these enchantments he is highly vulnerable to attack that are dangerous to the senses if he isn’t always aware of his surrounding. It is hinted that his sense of Touch and Taste are also on a godly level as well. Endurance: Shuji’s endurance is one of his bodies natural weak and thanks to his numerous enhancements it has become one of his Major flaws seeing as it takes up a lot of physical energy and stamina to actively use his enchanted abilities and Quirk simultaneously his body naturally uses twice the amount of stamina and energy of a normal person and although it is still great when compared to many others. Immense Pain Tolerance: Shuji posses an great tolerance to pain being known on numerous occasions to shrug off near fatal and damaging wounds in order to keep fighting, even being able to push his body ignoring any pain and damage to function despite having broken or destroyed limbs, this is partly due to his high mental concentration that helps him disregard any damage taken and ignore any pain felt. Genius Intellegence: Shuji’s Greatest weapon something more powerful than his Quirk is his Genius Intellect, he is capable of instantly analyze and understand formulas and equations within in seconds of seeing them, as well as being able to counter and unravel most strategies after studying them for a few minutes. His intelligence is so that that he is capable of inducing self amnesia or placing mental block on himself to forget a memory or ignore any pain he may acquire... Quirk Moves Synopsis Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Jakyou Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters